Amor predestinado
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Drabbles con un pequeño spoiler de la 5ta temporada...
1. Destino

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de One Tree Hill me pertenece...**

* * *

Parecía cosa del destino, todo estaba perfectamente calculado para que nos encontráramos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Su sonrisa aun continuaba paralizando mi corazón y yo que creía que ese asunto estaba superado, su mirada soñadora se poso sobre mis ojos intentando descubrir los secretos escondidos pero no me amedrente, lo deje revisar por un momento y cuando lo creí justo aparte sutilmente mi mirada de la suya

-Hola de nuevo P.Sawyer – su voz melodiosa y endulzante recorrió mis oídos provocándome un tenue escalofrió.

-Hola de nuevo Luke –intente sonar tranquila pero los nervios se acrecentaban a cada segundo dejándome expuesta ante el. Habían pasado más de 3 años desde la última vez que en mis ojos brillaba el amor y aun así lograba dejarme sin aliento.

-Quieres ir a tomar un café? Invite a una amiga, tal vez te agrade verla –no escuche del todo sus palabras, solo me deje llevar por su voz, lo seguiría a cualquier parte solo para estar con el 5 minutos mas.

-Claro, supongo que aun podemos ser amigos –mi mente no dejaba de gritarme que "los amigos no se aman" y yo a el aun lo amaba como el primer día, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo.

* * *

**NA: Estos son unos drabbles de un reto que me propuso una amiga, espero que les gusten...cualquier cosa solo denle Go!**


	2. Amistad

Nuestra Amistad había quedado congelada desde la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto, aun recuerdo la decepción de sus ojos y el repentino odio que brillaba detrás de las lagrimas contenidas. Aun así ahora estaba frente a mi, tan perfecto como siempre, tan indescriptible, tan Lucas Scott.

-Que haz hecho en este tiempo? –no necesite que me lo dijera, podía tocar el dolor y el resentimiento mezclado en las palabras que caballerosamente intento pronunciar.

-Soy Asistente del Asistente, el sueño de mi vida –sonreí irónicamente, el mas que nadie conocía todo de mi, sabia que ese trabajo me amargaba la existencia, pero aun así me mostró su mejor sonrisa y rozo mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Me estaba dando su amistad, pero eso no era lo que yo quería… yo necesitaba ser parte de su vida, ese había sido mi deseo desde la ultima vez, pero al parecer el aun no podía perdonarme, le provoque demasiado dolor y ahora aunque es muy tarde soy conciente de ello.

-Tranquila, se que tu estas en la Tierra para hacer algo grande –las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos, de nuevo sus palabras me detenían unos segundos el corazón para después acelerarlo indefinidamente. Aun creía que yo era importante y eso lograba iluminar mi día.


	3. 3 es Demasiado

Estaba totalmente perdida en sus ojos, debió ser eso ya que no encuentro ninguna otra explicación lógica… pero ella llego como salida de mis peores pesadillas. La adoraba pero aun sabia cuanto lo amaba ella a el. Se acerco a saludarlo y deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, me estremecí ligeramente y me moví incomoda en mi asiento.

-Hola P.Sawyer, no sabia que vendrías –su voz sonaba tan amigable como siempre, como aquella hermana que era para mi, pero en ese momento era realmente dolorosa, no quería compartirlo de nuevo con ella, simplemente no podía.

-Hola B.Davis, yo tampoco sabia que vendrías tu, Luke dijo algo sobre una amiga pero no te menciono –no intentaba lastimarla pero era mi manera de defenderme, logre ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando noto que no estaba feliz de verla y volví a sentirme la roba novios de la preparatoria. Tomo asiento al lado de Luke y la poca resistencia que me quedaba se fue al demonio.

La situación era descomunal para mi, 3 es demasiado en cualquier ecuación de amor y ahí una de las 2 estaba sobrando, tome mi bolso y salí de la cafetería empapándome con la lluvia que acariciaba mi cuerpo al caer en un intento nulo de reconfortarme.


	4. Amor

Camine unos pasos mas mientras la lluvia ocultaba mis lágrimas al caer por mi rostro, borrándolas como si nunca hubieran existido, una mano me detuvo de mi andar, no me gire inmediatamente sabia que era el antes de que posara mis ojos en los suyos.

-No te vayas, no puedo dejarte ir de nuevo –lo mire confundida unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de lo que había querido decirme, me pidió que no me fuera y sus ojos brillaban igual que antes…. Es que acaso el aun me amaba?

-Luke, yo no puedo vivir esta historia de nuevo…simplemente me niego a compartirte de nuevo con Brooke -negué con la cabeza e intente zafarme inútilmente de su poderoso agarre.

-Peyton eres tú, siempre haz sido tú… no me compartirás con nadie – solo me bastaron esas simples palabras que ya había escuchado con anterioridad de sus labios para que el amor que intentaba contener explotara por todos los poros de mi piel.

-Te Amo Lucas Scott –me acerque a besar tus labios con una pasión desmedida, por fin eras mió de nuevo y esta vez no te perdería.

-Te Amo Peyton Sawyer, siempre ha sido así –Si aquello tan grande que sentía en mi pecho no era amor, no entendía que podría serlo.


	5. Felicidad

Podía sentir la felicidad cantando por mis venas como si fuera el primer día de mi vida, me sentía viva, feliz y completa…como en un sueño del que no quería despertar, todo era perfecto y el me amaba tanto como yo.

-Luke, nuestro encuentro fue fortuito? –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que ilumino la habitación entera invitándome a compararlo con el sol.

-Claro que lo fue Peyton… fue fortuito cuando casi me arrollas con tu auto –reí suavemente ante su broma, aun podía recordar como lo había conocido y como casi lo asesinaba yo misma.

-Me buscaste? –tenia años preguntándole lo mismo y siempre la respuesta que obtenía era esquiva.

-No Peyton, ya estaba escrito en nuestro destino el volver a verte –como siempre sonreí y pose mis ojos en mi vientre mientras el me acariciaba suavemente por encima del vestido de maternidad.

-Entonces le contaremos a nuestro hija que esta aquí porque es el destino? –asintió levemente mientras me besaba en los labios, la felicidad estaba completa: mi hija "Destiny" nacería dentro de un par de meses y el hombre de mi vida (su padre) nos amaba a ambas. No podía le podía pedir más a la vida.

* * *

**NA:Bueno esto es todo... como veran era un fic chiquito xD!!**


End file.
